Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed invention relates to adjustable tables and, more particularly, tables that are ergonomically suitable for use in connection with beds, wheelchairs, patients' chairs and recliners such as used in hospitals and other health care institutions.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Adjustable tables have been used for many years for a variety of reasons and purposes. In the case where users are bedridden or have limited mobility such as patients in hospitals or nursing care facilities, such tables help provide meals and are otherwise useful in affording a platform for personal care. Such tables are also helpful in connection with the patient's pursuit of other activities such as reading or other enjoyments and interests.
Persons who are bedridden or have limited mobility have a limited range of motion and body positions available to them. If has been found that such limitations on range of motion or position can cause patient discomfort and, in some cases, can even be harmful to the patient. Accordingly, in health care setting and elsewhere, there has been increasing emphasis on beds and other furniture that is ergonomically suited to the user's needs
With regard to overbed tables, there have been significant improvements to their ergonomic character. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,316,777 describes an overbed table with improved stability. In that case, the table was provided with arm supports suitable for use by patients whose injuries or disabilities required adjustable arm supports by which they could gain leverage to move themselves or to support others who may be assisting them. To improve the stability of the overbed, the position of the arm rests relative to the supporting platform for the table was redesigned. The redesign allowed significantly greater leverage to be brought against the arm rests without the risk that the table would pitch forward and result in frustration or even injury to the patient.
More recently, it has been recognized that overbed tables would be still further improved if they could better accommodate certain user activities. For example, when patients that participate in activities that involve very limited or highly repetitive movements or body positions such as reading, it would be preferable that the overbed table can accommodate the position that is most ergonomically favorable to them. It has been found that, in many cases, this involves an overbed table with capabilities for a foldable top surface. Particularly advantageous would be an overbed table that afforded a top surface that had a range of foldable positions as this would accommodate not only a number of activities, but also a variety of body types and sizes among those people who are engaging in such activities.
In addition to the forgoing, it also has been found that improved designs in overbed tables should also better accommodate the need for cleaning. It would be particularly beneficial if the design would enable easier, faster cleaning procedures. That would not only result in considerable costs savings, but would also tend to avoid resistance and objections to regular cleaning so as to result in cleaner, safer overbed tables.